Starlight
by Millen
Summary: Jasper moves to Forks,Washington to live with his father. What happenes when he meets the lovely Bella Cullen? Pretty much opposite of Twilight Human/Vampire FIXED CHAPER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story 'Starlight' it's the same as Twilight, but Jasper is the human, Bella is the Vampire. It's the opposite, some of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

Jasper's pov

"Jasper, you don't have to go." Renee my mother cried. I rolled by eyes at her pleading.

"Mom, I want to go to Forks." I lied.

Of course I don't want to go to Forks, Washington; it's the rainiest place in the country. I love the sun, but I'm pale, ocean blue eyes and blonde curly hair. (Not that curly) My father Charlie is the Sheriff of the little town. My mother's husband Phil, travels everywhere because of his job, Phil is a great guy who would play baseball with my friends and I while Renee made lemonade, I wonder if Charlie is like that?

My mom gave me one last hug, while Phil pulled me into a huge too. I waved at them as I walked toward my gate.

***

I arrived at Seattle, Washington confused if Charlie would recognize me. I was pulled into a hug by a man in a police uniform.

"Jasper, how are you?" he questioned. "Does Renee feed you?"

"I'm fine Char- Dad." I almost slipped, luckily Charlie hadn't noticed.

He helped me with my luggage, while we went outside, raining, I should have guessed. I climbed in the cruiser. _1 hour with Charlie, great_ I thought sadly.

"Dad, why did you hug me back there?" I asked confused "I thought that wasn't manly for you?"

"Sorry, son, I got carried away, but after that we would have a father-son time."

I nodded, turning my head to look out the window. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, sleep taking over.

***

I felt someone taping my shoulder. "Huh?" I replied stupidly.

"Jasper, were here."

"Oh." I got out of the car grabbing my bags, while looking at my old house. I used to live here until I was 12. Charlie and Renee divorced while I was 2, but I still visited the place. I walked inside carrying my bags.

"Jasper, dinner at 7." Said Charlie, while going into the kitchen, probably calling for pizza.

I went upstairs to my room, everything was the same except the laptop, Will, Xbox 360 and king sized bed. I smiled. _Forks might not be that bad._ I thought

***

Beep. Beep, beep… I slammed the clock, trying to shut it up. I heard Charlie calling me from down stairs. Ugh, why wake up early? School doesn't start until 9:00 am, it's only 6. Frowning I went down stairs to be met by Billy and Harry.

"Jasper you grew, last time I seen you is when you were 12." Billy joked.

"Hello, Billy. Harry." I turned to Harry who waved.

"Do you remember Leah, and Seth, my kids?" questioned Harry.

Just than Leah Clearwater came in the room with Seth, who smiled.

"Of course, Leah and I used to play mud pies when we were little." I smiled.

Leah is pretty tan skin with dark brown eyes, with a bright smile. I was interrupted by Seth.

"Is that you're Chevy Camero (**I think that's how you spell it**) out side?" My car arrived? Yes, my Camero! I nodded my head while going outside to see my precious car.

"Jasper still loves his cars." Leah smirked.

"You want to go for a ride?" I smirked back.


	2. Dinner

Jasper's pov

"Sure." Leah replied.

How much I love my best friend! Leah climbed on the passenger seat waiting for me to start the car. I was staring at her to long to pay attention to Charlie.

"Jasper, you have school today, maybe you can take Leah to school, than showing off you're car."

"Okay dad." I yelled.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I told Leah who just smiled.

I ran upstairs to change into some dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I washed my teeth, grabbed my back pack and headed out the door. I waved at the grown ups while Seth climbed in the back. I turned to look at Leah.

"So, Lee lee, where do you want to go, before going to school?" I asked.

"How about some breakfast, I can pay." She replied.

"Sure, but I'm paying, my treat." I asked stubbornly.

"Hey, guys, you didn't ask about my opinion." Seth whined.

"Okay, Seth, what do you want to do eat breakfast?" I asked the happy 16 year old boy.

He nodded. I parked near a dinner, hoping it won't be crowded. When we walked in I was relieved, not a lot of people. Leah's hand was closer to mine, I wanted to hold her hand, but was afraid to be punched in the jaw. We found a table on the corner of the dinner that seemed like a more private place. This red headed waitress with blue eyes came to our table, looking bored until she saw me.

"What can I get you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off me.

"I would want a turkey sandwich and for a drink just coke," I asked looking at the menu "How about you guys?" I asked Leah and Seth.

"The same." they replied.

The waitress gave me a wink, which made me shudder. I saw Leah giving her a death glare. I looked at her confused, when she noticed me looking at her reaction, she blushed. Leah Clearwater blushed? I gave her a smirk.

**What do you think? Should Leah and Seth go to Forks high or la push? Please review and vote!-Shirbells**


	3. New student

Bella's pov

I sometimes wonder, why do I drink animal blood instead of human? Yes I tried human and it's quite addicting. I do not have a perfect record as Carlisle. I sometimes wonder why they think that there is a way to change my diet. I hate it when they think I'm the weakest that I couldn't resist the blood.

"Bella!" sang Alice, my pixie sister.

"What?" I yelled annoyed.

"Nothing." She grumbled.

I'm Isabella Marie Cullen; married a rich guy name Carter Michael Mann. Yes how much I hate him. I was born in the late 1800's my parents wanted me to marry him. After the wedding we had a party, he asked me to walk with him in the woods. We walked farther that I didn't hear any music. He covered my mouth with his hand; I fought back and received pain.

I never told anyone about story except Edward, well he read my mind, he promised he won't tell anyone. But always flinched when I accidentally show him without thinking, and no Carter didn't rape me that's good.

I heard from Edward that there was going to be a new student in Forks High. Great another boy that would be lusting all over me.

We arrived in the parking lot ignoring stares and glares. "Edward, what are they thinking?" asked Alice.

"The new student, love." He mumbled.

Alice and Edward linked arms as did Emmett and Rosalie. Alice is a pixie-like teenager; she could read the future and can't remember her past. She was out-going and loves to shop a lot. Edward has bronze hair, reads minds except mine, because I'm a shield, loves his piano, Volvo, but he loves Alice the most.

Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire, protects us her 'family' and loves cars and Em. Now Emmett loves playing pranks, bear hugs and 'his Rosie.'

"Have you heard the new boy Jasper is hot! But to bad he is probably going to fall for her." Whispered Lauren Mallory, one of the gossips, she gave me a glare.

"You're right." Sighed, Jessica Stanley.

As if I would give him attention I thought, ignoring the lust from boys and glares of girls. Most of the girls wanted me to be their friend so they could get advice from me, so they could be pretty as me. Please if they want to be a vampire for looks rather than live their lucky human lives than their selfish.

Rose always wanted a baby, but her chance was taken away from her. Her fiancé Royce was drunk with his friends while Rose was heading to her house from her friend Vera. Royce and his buddies tortured her until she was left on the street bleeding to death until my 'father' Carlisle saved her.

"Bella?" I was interrupted by my thoughts.

I gave Edward a weak smile, everything is alright Edward. I thought to him. He nodded. I sighed, than I saw this boy coming out of the main office, I couldn't help but stare at him, he was lean between Edward and Emmett's figures, he had honey blond hair with ice blue eyes. I never knew humans were gorgeous, especially him.

His eyes made contact with mine. If I were human, I'll probably blush. He gave me a weak smile. I sigh, god! I sound like this teenagers. Who knew Vampires can have this effect on humans? Shouldn't it be the complete opposite?

"Is that the new student?" I questioned, not really caring to whom I was talking to.

"Yes! Wow he's hot!" Alice exclaimed, while Edward frown. "Well, but not as hot as you Edward." She gave her mate a kiss on the lips, which caught the attention of the other students. "Maybe when he's a Vamp." She whispered to herself, knowing we can hear her, and causing Edward to growl.

"You guys." I rolled my eyes, trying to to laugh.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed, which made some teenagers jump in surprise. "I thought I'm the one who suppose to make everyone laugh." He whinned.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, "stop drawing attention."

"But Rosie, I like attention." My big brother whinned, making me laugh, which caused Emmett to join me. The students turned to look at us as to say 'Are you all mental?'

I ignored them, than realized that I forgot all about the new kid. I didn't see him anywhere, maybe we scared him off?

**Jasper's point-of-view**

I smiled when I saw this beautiful girl and a big guy laughing about something. "Jasper, lets go." I turned around to see an annoyed Leah, who was glaring at the group. "You okay, Lee?" I asked.

She nodded, than gave the bronze-haired a death glare, who was staring at us. He gave me a small wave, than gave Leah a smirk. "Stupid leech." she mummered. "Let's get you to your class Jazz."

She pulled me away from the parking-lot, leading me into a building. "What are you staring at!" she growled at this blonde boy with a baby face and baby blue eyes. He ignored her than held out his hand. "My name's Mike." He had a grin on his face. I shook his hand. "Jasper Whitlock." I said.

"Nice to meet-" Leah interupted him.

"Look here baby face, we gotta go." She sneered.

"Whatever harpy." He flinched when she grabbed the front of his shirt. "Okay." he whispered.

"Lee, let him go." I tried not to laugh.

She threw him, as if he had a disease. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me away. Her hand was burning. "Leah, you're hot!" I exclaimed. All heads turned on us, looking at us oddly. Ugh, they probably think I mean... never mind.

Leah seemed to be beet red. I heard a growl behind me, but didn't get to see that person, because Leah dragged me away. "Leah, are you alright? Maybe we can go back at my place, it looks like you have a fever."

"No, I'm alright... What class do you have?" I looked down at the schedule. "Algebra II, Mrs. Tipton." I replied, "And you?"

"Same," She led me towards another building.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You ask alot of questions, and we're going to the 'Algebra' building."

* * *

Classes dragged on and on. I realized that I had the pixie-like girl in English, Mrs. Gaines. The teacher was kind enough to not make me stand and introduce myself like the others.

I avoide having eye contact with the pixie-like girl that name is Alice Cullen. "Hey, Jasper, how was your morning?" I glanced at her; confused at why she was talking to me. "Umm... it's alright, I guess." I shrugged.

I realized how beautiful she was up close. Short pixie-like hair, honey eyes, a straight nose, and very fashionable clothes. I bet the blonde super model is just as beautiful. Even the brunette is beautiful.

"Isn't this class-" She was cut off by the bell, "I didn't see this coming." Alice whispered to herself.

**Hope you like it, I made this chapter a little longer~Shirbells**


End file.
